The Prince and The Peasant Girl?
by DirectorJumelles
Summary: Meet Jack the son of the long deceased King, he only wishes one thing and one thing only. Freedom. Read in this short fairytale as Jack meets secretive but confident Kim and read as they fight for the freedom of this kingdom. Add in mystical forests, odd trees and cheery old dudes.


_**Hey earthlings! This is a story I created for my French class and I really liked it so I changed the characters names to Jack and Kim. Tell me what you think! **_

**The prince and the peasant girl? **

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom filled with happiness and prosperity that was all there until the loving kingdom's king had died. The man had one son but the boy was too young to rule so the throne was given to the king's brother. His was mean, vile and cruel; he had a very war like look and after a few years the kingdom was dangerous and was in a depression state. The son of the loving king was Prince Jack, he was sad that his own uncle had changed this Kingdom. He had no right to be upset at the moment for a bunch of the Kingdom's people had started rebelling secretly. Prince Jack was 17 when everything changed, he was a quiet boy but no person seems to know him. One day the Prince had decided to go on a walk through the village, he walked through the eerie gates all rusted and bent, through the market place where people were begging for food or spare change and he saw the homes of the people as they looked like slums. Suddenly, a hand clasped his mouth and pulled him away from the wide-open streets of despair. The prince did not scream nor did he fight back he just stared at the girl in front of him. She looked about his age but she did not look happy to see him.

"Do you usually grab random people off the road for amusement?" The Prince asked with attitude

"If I hadn't even helped you maybe you would be dead at the moment…Prince." Her attitude equally levelled with the Princes

The prince and the girl named Kim just stared at each other in pure hate. Though, both teens were equally irritated by each other.

"Now, I must get going." The prince said eagerly to get away from this annoying teen. He had taken a few steps down the dust barren road, looking behind him to see the girl had suddenly disappeared, only to turn back with her right in front of him. Kim just smiled innocently with mischievous eyes. Damien had taken one step and she followed, another and she copied, the pattern continued from step to follow, step to follow.

"Stop it! I want to leave without …you!" Yelled Jack

"With that attitude, I'm not going anywhere because I'm not really sure where anywhere is at the moment." Kim said cheekily

Both teens were on the outskirts of the kingdom yet they were also too far to see the walls of it. Both teens had just sat down on a nearby rock and ignored each other, internally blaming the other. Kim had gotten up to stand by the tree across of the prince only to be pulled into the tree. Damien had seen this and touched the tree knowing it was a mistake and was pulled in as well.

"You…You…. You…." stuttered Kim as the prince just raised his eyebrow arrogantly as he smirked at the irritated, flustered girl.

Suddenly, there was a loud puff of smoke and a boom. There above them floated a scrawny old man with a greyish-white beard.

"Hello Prince Jack and look at this, the run away Princess of Eiland. I'm in the presence of so many royals but I am Sire the Wizard. You see my tree only grabs people if a new prophecy about them is created." the old man said. The prince had looked at Kim with a hurt face for she had made him think that she was a normal peasant of the Kingdom. The wizard the started to say word is a mystical way:

_The hidden and the run away come together as one_

_Two Kingdoms reunite but not for fun_

_Broken hearts that need repair_

_One Kingdom in Prosperity, the other in despair_

_Will find equality_

_Through the hidden laws of the King almighty_

_Man versus man in the chance of freedom_

_Royal hearts mixed in hate and love_

_Always look for the dove that flies above_

Then they were in front of the Kingdoms gates. Both Jack and Kim looked at each other both knowing that both of them had to fight for the Kingdom. Both royals had walked hand in hand towards the castle where Damien's uncle now stands.

"You venomed hell-hated harpy, you lied! You aren't supposed to be the ruler of this kingdom anymore, I am!" yelled the prince as he toke out his sword and attacked his uncle.

"Guards get the girl!" Jack's uncle said

The guards then attacked only to be stopped by Kim who had taken the sword displayed on the wall of the foyer.

"Did China visit?" Kim asked as she puled out the hidden swords from behind her and fought the guards. Both Jack and Kim did not stop fighting until they were all killed.

"Hell of a fight, Prince." Kim said as she walked away. Jack then grabbed her wrist and spun her back until she was smacked right into his chest.

"I agree, Princess." Jack had said as he grabbed Kim's face and kissed her passionately and roughly for love and hate came together

**Few weeks after**

After the Death of his uncle, Jack was then announced King of Oasis along with his beautiful wife, Queen Kim of Eiland. The Prince now known as King had gotten his dream of a prosperous kingdom and both broken hearts were filled. They lived happily every after!


End file.
